


Adventuring Hearts

by CyberPunkAlchemist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Books, M/M, sucked into book - au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPunkAlchemist/pseuds/CyberPunkAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunters all share a love for a popular book serial, The adventures of Gavin Free. But what would happen when they suddenly find that their favorite book character and his world is very real? Chaos, adventure, and also a lot of feelings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventuring Hearts

_...The jungle was too quiet for Gavin’s taste, the noise of the many bugs and creatures that lived in the dense jungle that he heard when he landed his plane were nowhere to be heard. And it put him on edge, but he had to press on. The sun was torture and Gavin had to wipe his brow a few times as he continued through the jungle, cutting away at the leaves and branches that blocked his path with his large hack knife. There were the sounds of crows from far away, so he knew that he was close to his goal, and the prise within. It was a treasure that he planned to return to the world, so its beauty and historic value could be admired and studied._

_As an adventurer, Gavin Free always loved the goal as much as he loved the journey to it._

_Pushing through another wall of large leaves, Gavin found it. The ancient Temple of Dragala. The legendary resting place of a king that lived thousands of years ago. It was also rumoured to be the resting place of a legendary stature that the king had processed. Locals said the stature was the key to finding the king’s lost value, a place where the king had stored all of his treasure and all the knowledge that his people processed in ancient scrolls. And those scrolls would better improve today’s understand of the ancient past. The treasure of gold and many jewels was an added bonus._

_Gavin had made it his mission to bring these scrolls back to England, so they could be locked away and studied by trusted hands. Being a lover of adventure and ancient history, Gavin jumped at the chance for another. He had travelled across the world to places never seen and seen sights that were lost of the world today, and he had also fraught against all the other people that wanted the treasure for more different reasons. Despite the danger, Gavin Free was an adventurer in heart, mind and soul, and even the threat of death only made it more exciting._

_The temple was at the end of a small valley, the cliffs above like a roof to it, hiding it from plain sight. The building itself wasn’t the grandest, like the tombs of Egypt, but they were certainly older in design and make than Gavin expected. He thought he would find another Mayans temple, since they covered the American continents, but this temple appeared to date back even more than that. It looked older, but appeared to be free of any vines and plants destroying the structure, and the layout of it seemed more complex than humanly possible in that time period._

_Gavin kept his guard up, the dust and dirt on the temple steps hadn’t been disturbed, so he was the only one hear, but the many traps and possible tricks the ancients liked to play on the many thieves that felt they were too quick and clever to fall victim to the ancient tarps. But he knew from all those tombs and temples he’s explored over the 5 years of having his many action filled, fun adventures that looks can be deceiving._

_... And also never have mints with coco cola..._

_As the hallway continued for way seemed like forever, Gavin looked at the many strange statues that where engraved into the walls of the hallway. The ‘eyes’ seemingly watched the hallway and, by extension, Gavin himself. From what Gavin knew about this temple, the ancients were very fearful of their six creator gods, the gods that they believed ruled every aspect from life, time, death, spirits and all the worlds’ wonders. Their religion and myths was what made Gavin so eager to discover the many secrets that these people from long ago wanted to share with the future._

_As the legends and few texts that Gavin could translate said, the king that is temple housed was revered as the incarnation of the god of beginnings, the one god that created and ruled over the remaining five. His wealth and power was said to have stretched across the seas, but given how far back this time was, Gavin was doubtful that he would find any temples like this on another continent. But you never did know, these ancient civilisations always seemed to surprise you with how advanced their cultures were._

_Gavin’s eyes continuously flickered to the floor and where is put his foot next. He was always a little clumsy, but when he was in ancient tombs and cities, he had the grace of a cat and the lightest step!_

**_Click_ **

_Gavin froze for a split second at the soft click before instinct rocketed him into a full sprint down the hall, running and ducking from the flaming arrows and knives that rocketed from the walls, jumping over spikes that rose from the floor and avoiding the acid that splat from the statues. He weaved through the dangers and slid under the door that was closing at the end of the hallway. Gavin sighed in relief and raised himself from the floor._

_He looked and a wide grin plastered on his face. His green eyes stared around him, for he had made it to resting place of the king’s statue. For alit from the frames that still burned from thousands of years, upon a jade stone pedestal, was the King’s Statue. It appeared to be a dragon figure craved from pure gold, but in its claws were 14 small gems, rumoured to hold the seven virtues and sins of the world. They glimmered in the flames and Gavin marvelled at this piece of history, for the stories behind the dragon’s eyes and the gems of untold adventure excited him more than the value of the statue._

_Gavin slowly made his way up to the pedestal, light footed in case of any traps that were set to protect the King’s Statue. He reached for the statue when suddenly-_

“Michael Jones!”

Michael literally jumped out of his skin, cradling the book into his chest as to protect it from harm. The curly haired red head looked up from his place on the couch inside the office to stare at Lindsay, one of his best and closest friends, with a look that boarded either annoyance or amusement, Michael could never tell.  

“The fuck Lindsay?! I’m on a break!” Michael yelled, in his normal rage quit fashion. Lindsay was unmoved.

“Well, Michael. You’re break ended an hour ago and people have been waiting for you to do the podcast. Burnie is a bit peeved at the moment. It’s hard enough that Geoff and Jack are in Australia, Ray is currently on holiday in New York, and Ryan is as sick as a dog. We can’t have the last of the Achievement Hunters disappearing into thin air.” Lindsay scoffed and glared when she realised that Michael had returned to his book, with eyes that reminded her of a five year old looking at his new toys on Christmas.

“And suddenly your disappearance makes sense. You went down to the store during lunch to get the latest book from that adventure series, didn’t you?” Lindsay commented, knowing that the world could be ending but Michael would never put that book down until he had read through it. At least three times.

Michael paid no attention to his friend, already lost in the book’s story. Lindsay plucked the book out of Michael’s hands, since it was the only way to get through to him if the book was in the room.

“Hey! Give it back, you’ll lose my page.” Michael snapped and jumped up to reach for the book. Lindsay backed away and the game of keep away in the office began.

“I get the appeal of this series, really I do.” Lindsay looked at the front cover, which was a picture of the hero, Gavin, swinging on a vine with the King’s statue under his arm, a mod of angry bad guys behind him.  “But you hold it like its some bible or the book that contains all the answers in the universe.”

Michael huffed. “Because it’s the most greatest book series ever made. Sorry potter fans, but it’s true. You just wouldn’t understand, so give it back!”

“I’ll give you your book back when you have finished the podcast, which you are paid to do by the way.” Lindsay smirked and tucked the book in her bag, out of Michael’s reach.

The redhead looked like he wanted to comment, but choose the option that would get him is book back unharmed. He left the achievement hunter office, leaving Lindsay to her smug self.

Lindsay waited until Michael was really gone before sitting on the sofa and pulling the book out again, staring at the cover.

“I like adventure stories as much as the next girl, but I don’t think I have ever seen Michael so passionate about something. Except rage quitting.” She giggled to herself and continued to stare at the cover of the book, mostly the character.

Now that she thought about it, she knew that Ray was also a big fan of the series, boosting that he had all the books of the series. Ryan and Jack she had caught reading one of the books once or twice during lunch, but she had no idea if they were as big of fans as the lads were. Geoff she had no idea, but if the others like it has much as they do, she would have to guess that he probably has read one of the adventure stories once or twice. His opinion however, was unknown to her.

“What is it about you Gavin, and your adventures, that draws the guys in?” Lindsay asked out loud, smirking at the thought of the character responding to her. If the character could become real, she had a feeling that the guys, mostly the lads, would probably drool after him and kiss the ground he walked on. And they would never get any work done.

And since characters from stories don’t come to life and are just fiction, Lindsay was going to brush off the fact that the character on the cover seemed to smile and wink at her. Defiantly working too much, if she is starting to see things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first I've wrote in a while so please be nice to me! Also I'll try and update as soon as possible but I also have a life outside of this and sadly this doesn't get me money.


End file.
